


Toothpaste

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fights, Mild Language, Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2019, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Rob should know better by now than to say something like that.  Roni's eyes go almost impossibly darker, and not in a way anyone in the loft will like.





	Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 May 2019  
> Word Count: 1480  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2019  
> Prompts: 174. DOQ and quirks of living together. // 196. "If I'd known then what I know now, I wouldn't have…" // 200. Both Robin & Regina are hot tempered.  
> Summary: Rob should know better by now than to say something like that. Roni's eyes go almost impossibly darker, and not in a way anyone in the loft will like.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece specifically takes place between the events of "Feeling Alive" and "you give a beggar like me a royal life".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: A Million Lights  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I had a lot of plans for this fic that just didn't end up working out. Isn't that how it always ends up? LOLOL That said, I love the idea that, while they don't do it often, all three of these adorable idiots have their moments of hotheaded idiocy, blowing things out of proportion because they have some coping skills issues. But they always find their way back together in the end.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Nope, but if I missed something that you catch, lemme know?

"Who used the last of the toothpaste?"

Mal glances over at Rob with a quirked brow, but before either can say anything, Roni storms out of the bathroom, repeating her question.

"Don't look at me, Kitten," Mal finally says, smiling at her lover. She knows there is a certain level of _never run out_ that Roni subscribes to, it's one of her quirks that Mal learned to accept early on. "I've been at the studio all week. This is my first night home, remember?" She watches Roni's eyes narrow and settle on Rob's face. "Man, I am _so_ glad I'm not in trouble right now."

"Rob?" Roni asks when he still doesn't answer.

"Yes, love?"

He won't look at her. It takes everything in Mal not to laugh out loud. This is proof of just where Danny gets that sheepish, guilty expression when caught. 

"Did you use the last of the toothpaste and not replace it?" Each word is clipped and overly enunciated. 

Yep, Roni's pissed off now.

"I did use the last of it this morning," Rob finally says. "I thought we had another tube or I'd have gotten more when I went shopping with Danny this afternoon."

"It was _on_ the list!"

"And Danny was upset about the shots he got today." Mal can hear the anger beginning to thread its way into Rob's words. "His arm hurt and he was overtired from not getting a proper nap."

"But it was on the list."

"It's not my fault that I missed _one_ thing on the bloody list because my son was upset. Use his toothpaste for one night, and I'll get more tomorrow. It won't kill you."

Mal winces at that. Rob should know better by now than to say something like that. Roni's eyes go almost impossibly darker, and not in a way anyone in the loft will like. Before she can say something they'll _all_ regret, Mal gets out of bed and goes over to pull Roni into a hug. She's not surprised that her lover fights it. Roni never has been one to easily accept positive attention when she's upset.

"Hey, Kitten, stop," she murmurs softly.

"Don't piss me off, Mal."

"I wouldn't dream of it. And if I thought you weren't lashing out at Rob to cover for something else entirely that's upset you, I'd let you two duke it out." The corners of her lips quirk up slightly when Roni grumbles under her breath and relaxes the tiniest bit. "So you wanna tell me and Rob what's _really_ got you so upset tonight or are you gonna make me take you over my knee."

Rob makes a strangled noise at her words. She'll swear he's fighting the urge to laugh, but now isn't the time, so she glares at him until she gets that sheepish look again and a mouthed _Sorry_. She nods and starts to massage the back of Roni's neck in an attempt to further relax her.

After a moment or two, the words start to spill from her lips. "I caught one of the Lost Boys trying to steal from the register. Mari was supposed to be manning things while I ran to do the deposit, but when I came back to open up for the day, she was making out with that Manson kid in the stockroom, oblivious to what was going on."

"Please tell me you fired her stupid ass," Mal growls.

"No, but she's off the schedule until further notice. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm just glad there wasn't anything actually in the register today when it happened. But now I need to change all the fucking locks and security codes, and I'm not sure I can trust her anymore." Roni sniffles and scrubs at her face. "I don't have the time or money to train a replacement for her right now, so I officially have no more fucking time off for the foreseeable future."

"Nope."

"Mal, I can't leave Syl alone all the time, and I won't ask Henry or Jacinda to step in when they have other things to do."

"I'll help out," Mal says and presses a kiss to her hair. "I'm more than stocked up on inventory if anyone wants to buy anything, I don't have any commissions, and I can shut down the storefront for a week or so until you figure out what you're gonna do with Mari. It's okay, Kitten, you know I don't mind. And I _definitely_ don't want you running yourself ragged because she can't keep it in her pants where Manson's concerned."

Roni sighs softly and nods. "Okay. I just-- She's a good kid who makes some spectacularly bad choices. I want to help her get past that shit, but every time I think I have her straightened out, she pulls something like this."

Rob gets up from the bed and moves over to hug both of them, pressing a kiss to Roni's temple. "I'm sorry, love, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. If I'd known then what I know now, I wouldn't have…" His words trail off, and Mal can read how conflicted he is. Danny's always been his first concern, and rightfully so.

"No, Rob, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't even check to see if there was a backup tube before I snapped. I knew last weekend when I went shopping that we were getting low, but didn't want to pick any up. This is my fault, not yours."

Mal smiles and lets them shift so Roni is sandwiched between them, now resting her head against Rob's chest. Mal continues to massage the back of her neck as Rob nuzzles at her temple. "This is no one's fault. Well, it's Mari's fault, but that's not on either of you. We'll figure out what to do with her together, but after we get some sleep."

"My teeth--"

"You stay here with Rob, Kitten. I'll see if we have a spare tube you missed. If not, we use Danny's and I'll get more of both tomorrow, and anything else we're missing, then I'll go have a little chat with Mari."

"She doesn't like it when you step in."

Mal chuckles darkly. "No, she doesn't, but she tends to behave more when I do. If you really want to keep her, let me put the fear of Zmaj into her again."

"All right." Roni sounds exhausted.

She presses a kiss to Roni's shoulder. "You stay here with Rob and maybe kiss and make up while I do what I need to do, okay?"

Heading into the bathroom to check the linen closet, she can hear Rob and Ron talking softly, but can't make out the words. It doesn't matter what they say, as long as they mean it. Her two loves are every bit as hotheaded as she is, which makes for spectacular fights and makeup sex, but sometimes it's just not worth the expended energy in the first place. It takes several minutes, more than she expects, but she manages to find a spare tube back behind the towels, of all things. She's not sure how it ended up there, but is glad that she found it.

By the time she steps back into the bedroom to inform her lovers of her discovery, she finds Rob in bed with Roni passed out against his side. Her lips curl up with a wry chuckle. "Are you kidding me? All that fuss and she went to sleep without brushing her teeth anyway?"

Rob shrugs and licks his lips. "I think finally admitting what was bothering her drained the last of her reserves. I feel like a bloody git for forgetting in the first place."

"No, don't do that, stud," she says, climbing into bed to settle behind Roni. "You were justifiably distracted by Danny." She chuckles softly, fingers combing through Roni's hair. "How the three of us work so well when we're all so damned hotheaded is beyond me, but I'm glad we still manage it."

"Me, too. You, Roni, and Danny are my entire life." He offers her a cheeky grin. "I think you and I should double team Mari into behaving. Maybe have Weaver or Rogers put a little fear into her, too? She's been doing so well for so long."

"I could get behind that, but how about we leave the brainstorming until tomorrow? You look almost as wiped out as she is."

"But--"

"I'm probably going to be joining you two pretty quickly, but I'll keep an ear out for my little brownie if he wakes up. If you wake up and I'm not here, I'm in with him"

Rob yawns and chuckles. "I'm kind of surprised he's not in here with us already."

"I know. Just rest now, Rob. Everything will look different in the morning."


End file.
